


Just a Talk

by TheObsessedAuthor



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Mentions of suicide attempt, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheObsessedAuthor/pseuds/TheObsessedAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has a talk with Bruce. That's it, that's the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Talk

     Bruce looked up as Loki quietly entered the lab and sat on one of the lower tables. "Banner?"  
     "Yes?" Bruce was working on a new gene-altering chemical that could possibly shut off the extra chromosome causing autism. It was a revolutionary breakthrough, and he really didn't want any distractions, but Loki wasn't usually all that much of a problem. Not any more than Tony, anyways.  
     "Did you try to commit suicide?"   
  _What the fu-_ "What?" He tried to keep his voice calm, even as his hands shook. He set down the beaker he was holding- if he dropped it, all his work would be delayed, at least until the next shipment of horseshoe crab blood came in.  
     "Tony mentioned it to me yesterday, while Thor and I were... having a chat," Loki said vaguely. He shifted, causing a few papers to float to the floor. "Oops.'  
     Bruce massaged his temples. "Let me guess. Tony was drunk, you were having another depression episode, and Thor was trying to talk you off some ledge at the top of a building?"  
     "Not quite." Loki looked distinctly uncomfortable, and didn't elaborate his methods further. "I just thought I should make sure you were... okay."  
     "It was years ago, Loki." Bruce was tired of this conversation before it began, and now he was downright exhausted with it. "I'm fine now."  
     "It was centuries ago for me, the first time," Loki murmured. "I know from experience, Banner. You never get 'fine.' Not all the way."  
     Bruce shuffled a few papers, not really seeing the equations and hypotheses scrawled on them. "No. You don't. But you learn to live with yourself. Eventually."  
     "How?"  
     Loki's voice had gotten hoarse, and Bruce glanced up at him, surprised. "I..." Oh god he was _not_ cut out for this therapy mumbo jumbo. "I suppose you try to come to terms with your inner demons and accept that that's who you are."  
     Loki chuckled darkly. "There is nothing _inner_ about my demons, doctor."  
     Bruce snorted. "At least yours don't come out, turn you green and monosyllabize your vocabulary."  
     "True." Loki tilted his head. "Do you have some sort of coping mechanism? With the..." he gestured helplessly, "the..."  
     "Self-hatred? Loathing? Regret? Guilt? Anger? Fear? Depression?"  
     "Yes, those," Loki said drily. Bruce almost laughed.  
     "Not really. It just takes time, I suppose."  
     "THAT is a lie and we know it, Brucie."  
     Bruce jumped, startled. Tony uncurled from underneath a table in the far corner and stumbled towards the two, clearly drunk. Bruce noted somewhere that Loki hadn't appeared startled in the least. He must've known Tony was there.   
     Tony's scotch-soaked tongue continued to babble. "He does yoga," he whispered loudly, listing towards Loki. "With Tasha. I've seen him." He laughed madly and fell over. Muffled giggles floated up from the floor.  
     Bruce looked embarassed. Loki raised an eyebrow. "Considering the amount and frequency with which you inebriate yourself, Stark, i'd think you'd be able to hold your alcohol better than this." He hopped off the desk and nodded towards Bruce. "I might try your 'yoga,' doctor. Thank you for the talk." He dematerialized instantly.  
     Bruce sighed and continued his work, ignoring the snores coming from beneath his table. He would never understand people.


End file.
